User blog:Void Termina the Destroyer/Kirby x TMGC Chapter 2 Advent
I teamed up with BoyInCharge55 for this grand project (As Kirby and Mametchi left Tama Town, Malice von Jamba watched at them from a far distance.) Mysterytchi: That's.....Planet Tamagotchi? Why can’t I recognize it? Malice: Oh, right…. Misty, you are not born in this planet. Mysterytchi: Oh, then why are we here, master? Malice: Simple. *Takes out his advent calendar* According to this book, it says that this planet has lots of treasures. One of these treasures are the Legendary Tama Hearts, and coincidentally, the Dimension Tama Heart is located somewhere, so we must find them before it's too late! Mysterytchi: Roger that! >:( Malice: Great. Let's g- Mysterytchi: *Stops Malice* You still cannot go, you are still inside the Jambastion. Malice: *Sigh* Well, it’s an important task. We can’t just stay here! How do you expect me to get out? Mysterytchi: ……I dropped the key. Malice: WHAT? MYSTERYTCHI, HOW DARE YOU!!! (Later, an angry Malice decided to escape from the Jambastion by banging the gate, but the Jambastion shuts down automatically) Malice: NOT AGAIN! WHAT IS MAKING THIS THING SHUT DOWN?! Mysterytchi: My lord, the gate is one of the hearts of the fortress. Malice: No way…..*faints* Mysterytchi: Er….master?? Are you alright?? (Meanwhile, at a street near Dream Town…..) Mametchi: Nice day, isn’t it, guys? Kirby: Poyo! (Yes!) Lovelitchi (who followed Mametchi after she is done recording for her show {See Chapter 1}): I agree as well! Voice from far away: WAIT! DON’T GO WITHOUT ME!!! Mametchi & Lovelitchi: Huh?! Mametchi: S-S-S-S… (A penguin like creature approaches very quickly…he skateboards up to Mametchi, Lovelitchi, and Kirby.) Penguin-like creature: What’s up, fellas?! Mametchi: Sunopotchi?! Is that you?! Sunopotchi: Ya bet! Kirby: Poyo? (Who's that?) Mametchi: Oh, let me introduce him. That’s my friend Sunopotchi. I met him in Tamagotchi School, and he loves skateboarding. He’s also a sports fan as well. Sunopotchi: Hi! What's your name? Kirby: Kirby! Lovelitchi: Yup, he is from another planet, so his name is different than us, just like Tomomi. Mametchi: If you’ve ever heard of those tough skateboarders, Kirby, Sunopotchi’s a rather nice guy. He’s a friendly kind of skateboarder. Sunopotchi: *Makes a proud look and giggles* Hee hee….. that's right! Kirby: Skateboard! Sunopotchi! Poyo!! *Very excited* Sunopotchi: Hey you wanna skate with me? It's very fun! Kirby: *Nods his head* Lovelitchi: I'm glad you like it. Mametchi: Me too! Enjoy! Kirby: Poyo!? (But I have no skateboard!?) Sunopotchi: Thank goodness I brought a spare one….*takes out a blue skateboard* Kirby: Poyo!! (Thank you!!) Sunopotchi: You're welcome! Now, Tamagotchi skateboards may be a bit too big for you, Kirby. You’ll get the hang of it. (Malice stares at Kirby and Sunopotchi from a nearby building, and is shocked to see Sunopotchi able to understand what Kirby says) Malice: HOW COME THEY CAN UNDERSTAND…..SUCH….. "POYO-LANGUAGES!?" Mysterytchi: I cannot analyse that, master. Malice: Fine, but….. let's watch the skateboard "Grand Prix", shall we? Mysterytchi: OK. (Kirby and Sunopotchi are ready to compete each other….) Mametchi (who volunteers to be the judge): Are you ready? 3…..2…..1…… GO!!! (Kirby and Sunopotchi take off. Kirby is riding at a rather slow pace, due to how stubby his feet are. Sunopotchi is in 1st place, due to the fact that the skateboard is just right for him. When they reach the finish line….) Sunopotchi: NOPO! That’s a win for me! Kirby: Poyo….(I losed….) Poyo! (But I still enjoyed it! Thank you!) Sunopotchi: *puts his hands on his hips* I should’ve taught him first…I’ll call this a warmup race. Kirby: Poyo poyo!! (One more!!) *Even more excited* Mametchi: Looks like that he wants to do it again! Sunopotchi: Well, if he wants to do it again, I’ll teach him. C’mon, Kirby. Kirby: Poyo!! (Yippee!!) Malice (who keeps watching Kirby and Co.): Interesting…… And amazing. Sir Calavento must enjoy it. So we got another conclusion: Planet Tamagotchi has sports…. Mysterytchi: Huh? Malice: ….but I can't see any in Pop Star. Mysterytchi: I can teach you how to play skateboarding, master. Malice: Really!? Great! I am not going to connect the two pl- *Laughing manically* Mysterytchi: Shh…. If they saw us, everything will be busted!! Malice: Oh, right. By the way, have you ever recorded sightings of Calavento? Mysterytchi: I scanned the Another Dimension and found that he is now with a girl in a black dress, followed by a dark baku-like creature….. Malice: What the…. A young girl and a black Dreambakutchi!? Oh dear, if she touched that….. (Malice opens a portal but discovered the girl entered another portal with an egg) Malice: Oh dear…..that awful. Calavento…..has reincarnated once…..more…..!! (End of Chapter 2) Category:Blog posts